


I Love You

by Avocadopants127



Category: No Fandoms
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avocadopants127/pseuds/Avocadopants127
Summary: How will the Ruler realize that a Demon and Angel are getting married but there's secret that someone is going to find out....Started: 1/??/21End: ??????* non edited*This is just for fun* SHORT STORY*





	1. Trailer

* I really hope you ups like this and that's I wrote this while I'm writing my third chapter*

Demons and Angels were never supposed to be together it was the law and it's part of the society they all live in. It's quite sad place because the mortals who do break the law feel really happen but.

The ones who break it they get locked up and get punished for something that has been called for centuries a 'disgrace'. People, parents, and teachers tell the young mortals to never being with a Demon/ Angel weather there a Demon or Angel.

This short story follows you through how Aziel, Demon, and Ezra, Angel, hide the fact that there dating and have been for the past couple 4 years.

With the help of friends and coworkers they find a why to lived there happiness together but that doesn't really last long.

In this story you will follow through Ezra's and Aziel's Ups and downs with anger, sadness, love, sex, and even happiness. This will also show you that even though everyone's different as long as your happy that's all that matters to you.

And that if you love someone and they do too that it's worth fighting for your love being. Being happy is the best thing you could do to yourself because something good comes out. It's pretty amazing.

The one thing that the Demon/Angel couple that people don't know is about to happen pretty fast and its.................

======================================================================

Word count: 394

Trailer Done!!!!

Hope you guys really like this because this is going to be a work that I'm really proud to write about and that I get to show you guys how much this means to be and also showing all the hard work Ive been putting into this story. I know this trailer is short but my story is short and I don't want give you guys any spoilers. Sorry not sorry.

Anyway I hope you guys are ready to read this or something. that's all so I hope you guys stay safe, eats some snacks, and drink lots of water. 

You can also vote or comment if you want to I'm not going to make you if you don't want to. ( probably not that same as here but it makes sense if it coming from Wattpad)


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this book

Have you ever wanted to fall in love...  
But with a demon  
And your an angel....  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
Today's world doesn't let you fall in love with to different species...

Like when a Demon love an angel and the Angel loves the Demon... 

That's called a psychopath for some reason...

Angels always taught the younger angels to not talk, like, love Demons just because they aren't the same as angels...

But how would people like it is the Demon and Angel are secretly in love with each other.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Other thing to point out:

⚠️ mentions some deep thoughts and somethings that might be sensitive to people  
🔞 smut ( first time writing it so don't at me for writing it wrong, I'm new.)  
🪦 deaths ( if you don't like deaths I'm sorry)  
👤 some mental health  
* if you see these on any line you a free to skip it if you need to and these emojis are like warning signs so you know when to skip a part you don't feel comfortable with. I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable so I hope the emojis help you to now what to skip and when to keep reading*

This is a short story but with long chapters. When put scenes of what I just point out I will use the emojis to warn you about is. You don't have to read this if you don't feel comfortable, I want every one to be comfortable so if you don't like it that's fine you don't have to read it.

I think that's all I have to say.... OH wait I do have to say that if there's any mistakes let me know I because I don't like to proof read it bores me a lot 😂. Ok yeah I think that's all hope you enjoy this short story!!! 

( I will have the book already made when I publish this so my little author notes and it the end are from what happen when I wrote that chapter, Hope that makes sense)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are ready for this story!!!
> 
> if you want a non smut version you can go to my Wattpad account  
> Wattpad: Avocadopants127

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this, I’m new to this so sorry if there any mistakes. I read somewhere that Webtoon is buying/bought Wattpad or something about those two so I knew had to change my story somehow because there’s smut soooooo here I am on here. If there’s any tips about this whole posting thing that would be helpful, truly. 
> 
> Anyway if you want a non smutty story please go to my Wattpad account its the same username as my name her.


End file.
